


Подарок на день рождения

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Children, Drama, Gen, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Скорпиус очень хочет получить в подарок магловские часы.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> ООС Люциуса, взгляд на него глазами пятилетнего ребенка.

Если плотно зажмуриться, а после долго-долго тереть кулаками глаза, под веками вспыхивает целая россыпь звезд. Они несутся навстречу, словно летишь по ночному небу — быстро, куда быстрее любой почтовой совы. А когда полет заканчивается, под зажмуренные веки, рассеивая черноту яркими цветными пятнами, заглядывает солнце.

И можно любоваться его золотыми яркими бликами или мечтать.

О том, что скоро день рождения, и мама обещала испечь любимый лимонный торт, а папа обещал подарить метлу. Самую настоящую, последней модели! И дедушка, хотя и хмурился, но согласился, что мужчине не полагается ходить пешком или тащиться на каком-то там пони, будто он девчонка. Пони не подходит, а вот метла — вполне. Папа был ловцом в Хогвартсе, и Скорпиус обязательно будет, стоит подрасти еще чуть-чуть. И снитч поймает. Притом столько раз, сколько сам захочет. Малфой он или нет?

Малфои всегда получают то, что хотят. Так сказал дедушка, а он всегда говорит только правду. Малфои всегда говорят только правду и выполняют свои обещания.

Дедушка обещал подарить магловские часы.

Скорпиус видел их на картинках — на цепочке, отливающие тусклым золотом, большие, как луковица. Тикающие тихо и загадочно: тик-так, тик-так.

Каждый день, пока часы в гостиной не пробили десять, можно было оставаться в постели и мечтать. 

Но сегодня все не так, как всегда.

Сегодня Скорпиус вскочил, как только открыл глаза. А все потому, что был твердо уверен: он видел сквозь неплотно зажмуренные веки, как ранним утром дедушка положил в его шкаф сверкнувший загадочным бликом на крутом боку предмет.

Сомнений нет — это его, Скорпиуса, будущий подарок. От предвкушения счастья сладко затрепетало сердце.

Путаясь в длинной ночной сорочке, Скорпиус подбежал к шкафу. Нужно было поторопиться, пока не появилась Венди и не стала, прижимая тонкие, как веточки, руки к груди, сокрушаться, что не к лицу мастеру Скорпиусу бегать, тем более по холодным полам, босиком. Ведь он уже взрослый, шестой год скоро будет. Через каких-то две недели всего. 

Шкаф был закрыт на ключ, но это не беда. Скорпиус может справиться с любым замком в два счета. Смешно, но кроме Венди никто не знал, что он мог открыть любой замок, стоило только очень-очень захотеть. И не при помощи палочки, а просто так. 

Венди просила об этом никому не говорить. Скорпиус и не говорил: Малфои умеют хранить тайны. А это их с Венди тайна, и больше ничья. 

Шкаф открылся нехотя, скрипя тяжелыми резными створками. Скорпиус заглянул внутрь. Увы, там лежало то же, что и всегда: его белье, одежда, игрушки. 

Шкаф был высоким, куда выше Скорпиуса. 

Даже если подставишь стул, все равно не достать до верхних полок. На тех, что доступны нетерпеливому взгляду, ничего нет — такого, что хотя бы отдаленно могло сойти за большой круглый предмет. А до самого верха и дедушка не дотянется без палочки, значит, и Скорпиусу там делать нечего.

Досадно стало до слез: ведь так хотелось поскорее рассмотреть подарок! Но Малфои не плачут и не опускают руки перед препятствиями. Так говорит дедушка, а уж он-то знает в этом толк. Дедушка никогда не отступал, значит, и Скорпиус не отступит. 

Может, предмет закатился под шкаф?

Скорпиус спрыгнул со стула и опустился на четвереньки, вглядываясь в темноту под гнутыми толстыми ножками. Во рту пересохло от волнения — вдруг под шкафом гнездо пикси?! Венди однажды рассказывала о них, понизив голос и то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Пикси ужасно зловредные, и если их потревожить, беды не миновать. 

Но длинная ручка от его детской, ненастоящей метлы извлекла из-под шкафа всего лишь маленький комок пыли. Ни пикси, ни золотого круглого предмета.

Но ведь не приснилось же ему? 

Утренний свет рассыпался по полу разноцветными бликами. Скорпиус зажмурился. Под веками вспыхнули яркие пятна. Догадка ударила, словно молния в дерево: он видел такое прошлым летом и страшно испугался, даже заплакал. Но дедушка тогда сказал, что Малфои ничего не боятся, и Скорпиус сразу перестал.

Скорпиус слышал, и не раз, как взрослые говорили между собой о каких-то видениях, когда видишь что-то, что еще только будет. Наверное, у него и было это видение! 

Конечно же, дедушка спрятал подарок вовсе не в его комнате. Библиотека — вот подходящее место. В библиотеку Скорпиусу нет хода. Это самая запретная комната! Запретней только кабинеты дедушки и папы. И то, папин не всегда — только когда он работает.

Выскользнуть за дверь — дело нехитрое, куда сложней спуститься по мраморным ступеням, осторожно, вжимаясь в стенку — а ну как заметят? И ладно бы эльфы, но вдруг родители или дедушка?! И тогда будет очень стыдно: врать, как будто он и не Малфой вовсе. 

Малфои не врут. Родным — никогда.

Дверь в библиотеку тяжелая и высокая, словно в драконью башню. Скорпиус читал о таких в книжках, рассматривал цветные двигающиеся рисунки, но не думал, что найдет такую же дома. 

А вдруг и вправду библиотеку охраняет дракон?! Тогда, чтобы открыть дверь, нужна вся храбрость, как бы ни тряслись поджилки. Скорпиус пытался толкать ее, тянуть на себя — дверь не поддалась ни на щелочку. 

Как же так, оказаться у самой цели и не достичь ее? Ему ведь нужно, очень нужно попасть внутрь! И стоило об этом подумать — безо всяких толчков и заклинаний дверь бесшумно приоткрылась. 

Сердце Скорпиуса, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Скользнув внутрь, он так сильно прижался к двери лопатками, что узор мог отпечататься на коже навсегда. 

Никакого дракона в библиотеке, конечно же, не было. Но она, словно живое существо, выжидающе смотрела на Скорпиуса пустыми колбами глаз. Впрочем, некоторые вовсе не пустовали — там что-то шипело и булькало. Уходящие ввысь стены сплошь заставлены полками. А на них чего только не было! Тускло блестели тома в старинных кожаных переплетах, между ними лежали большие, в рост Скорпиуса тубы, висели предметы, назначения которых он не мог даже предположить. А в самом дальнем углу стоял скелет огромного животного, чья морда качнулась, стоило Скорпиусу сделать маленький шаг вперед.

Дальше идти стало страшно, хоть он и Малфой. Ну, вот, очень хотел — и попал, и что? Библиотека была огромна, тут хоть целую жизнь проведи — ничего не найдешь, если точно не знаешь, где искать. Да и как искать? Он еще не умел колдовать, как взрослые, или хотя бы перемещаться, как Венди. 

Дверь с легким щелчком закрылась. Скорпиус не успел испугаться — приставная лестница, выпиравшая из стены обглоданным хребтом другого гигантского животного, покачнулась, и плавно двинулась в его сторону. Скорпиус раскрыл рот, но из груди вырвался только короткий прерывистый вздох, похожий на мышиный писк. Не дойдя до него каких-то пару шагов, лестница остановилась у большого стеклянного шкафа.

Руки и ноги дрожали, по лицу катились слезы. Скорпиус вытер их, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам. Хорошо, что его сейчас никто не видит! Никакой он не взрослый, и не мужчина вовсе — испугался обычной лестницы.

Дверца шкафа призывно качнулась, открываясь, а за ней…

За ней поблескивал круглым крутым боком уже виденный предмет. Значит, Скорпиус правильно понял свои видения, и значит, он все-таки взрослый, настоящий волшебник! 

Осталось только получить в подарок метлу и купить палочку. Ну, и, конечно же, как следует разглядеть этот странный предмет — свой будущий подарок. 

Больше Скорпиус ни о чем не думал. Взлетел на лестницу, и предмет вплыл ему в руки будто сам собой. Он лишь немног напоминал часы — по крайней мере, такие, как видел Скорпиус на картинках. Тоже довольно большой и круглый, но внутри светился, переливаясь, волшебный песок, заключенный в два золотых обода. Вдоль ободов шла какая-то надпись. Скорпиус попытался прочесть ее и не смог, хотя буквы были английскими. Наверняка, это тоже заклинание, из тех, что Скорпиус еще не знал. Но узнает непременно, ведь Малфои знают все на свете, так говорит дедушка.

Предмет приковывал взгляд к себе и, кажется, излучал свет. У Скорпиуса перед глазами вновь замельтешили яркие солнечные пятна. Рычажки на пересечении ободов притягивали пальцы, как золотой песок — взгляд. Конечно же, это были никакие не часы, и вовсе не магловские, но куда лучше! 

Интересно, что будет, если…

— Он здесь, в библиотеке! — раздался вдруг резкий голос сбоку, с портрета какого-то седого старика, и Скорпиус, покачнувшись, выронил удивительный предмет. Тот упал на пол совершенно без стука и, кажется, исчез. Следом за ним упал Скорпиус — прямо на руки дедушке.

Руки у дедушки сильные, но сейчас почему-то дрожали. Он обнял Скорпиуса крепко-крепко, и Скорпиус обнял его в ответ. Жаль, конечно, что часы пропали, но дедушка не обнимал его почти целый год, все говорил: «Ты уже взрослый, Скорпиус, а взрослым показывать свои чувства не к лицу». 

А противный старик с портрета все не унимался, зудел, будто комар над ухом:

— Как ты мог, Люциус, пренебречь безопасностью, притащить в дом хроноворот и не озаботиться надежным охранным заклинанием?

Как будто кто-то во всем мире мог укорять дедушку.


End file.
